


A Higher Power

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Manacles, Mind Control, Whips, bondmates, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock square off against Q, who is his usual charming self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Higher Power

  
Kirk shifted slightly in his chair and tapped his fingers on the armrest. He always said that he enjoyed traveling between star systems, but it was a lie, and everyone knew it. It was damn dull. The thrill of exploration was discovering new planets and meeting new cultures. There wasn’t anything out here except rocks and subspace chatter, which was more than enough to keep his first officer happy, but he was bored out of his mind.

He eased up. “Mr. Spock, you have the bridge.” As soon as he cleared the doorway to his quarters, he stripped out of his shirt and shoved off his boots. There were plenty of reports to go over, as usual, but he sat down on his bunk and stared at the bulkhead. He idly 

“Bored, mon capitaine?”

Kirk stared in open amazement at the middle-aged man who had popped into his cabin. “Who in the blazes are you?”

“Oh, dear.” He paused, his eyes darting about the cabin. “I have the wrong captain. Right ship, wrong time, and therefore, the wrong captain. Missed it by that much!”

Kirk watched him smirk. Wrong time? A misplaced god. Could there be anything worse in the galaxy? Kirk frowned. “Pop on out of here before I call security.”

“I am Q, and you’re the redoubtable James T. Kirk.” Q snapped his fingers, and the red and black uniform was gone. Now he was dressed in gold and black. “There. That’s better.”

“You didn’t earn that uniform.” Kirk didn’t question where this deity of doubtful origin got his information. That would be wasting time. “Get off my ship!”

Q rubbed his chin. “I could, but, since I’m here, I should find something to do. Teasing you might be as amusing as another captain of the Enterprise.”

Kirk came to the reluctant conclusion that this wasn’t an hallucination. He’d been hoping. Sighing softly, he put his shirt back on. He didn’t want to discuss who would be the captain of his ship in the future. Right now, she was his. “Why do I get all the petulant gods?”

“Was that an attempt at humor?” Q frowned. “Even Jean-Luc has a measure of respect for me.”

“He must be deluded. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” Kirk slipped his feet back into his boots and got to his feet. He put his hands on his hips. The intercom was close. “Okay, I’m ready to play. I was bored anyway.”

Q shook his finger at him. “Now, that’s just rude. Jean-Luc is a fine captain. Wait, I can’t believe I said that. I certainly am off my game today!”

Kirk edged toward the intercom. He’d get Spock down here. Q suddenly smiled, and Kirk knew that meant trouble. When gods smiled, it was time to run.

“Can’t have that,” Q murmured.

Kirk had time for one more step. Shackles appeared on his wrists, connecting directly to a cable that ran to the floor. He gave one abortive tug. “Duranium?”

“Something much stronger.” Q looked about. “My, they certainly did short you on furniture.”

Kirk pulled anyway, and when he looked again, Q had popped in a throne. With a flourish, Q took a seat and laughed. Kirk tried to control his temper. He’d dealt with spoiled brat gods before. He knew he’d have to keep talking and hope for a break. “So, now what?”

Q raised his eyebrow. “No demands? No yelling? No threats?”

“I think we’re both beyond that sort of thing.” Kirk relaxed his arms. He could stand here calmly or run in a tight circle on his tether. Only one of them was dignified. “What does his Lordship desire today?”

“You have a remarkable attitude.” Q rubbed his chin. “Jean-Luc would be cursing at me in French and calling for his Klingon to hack me to pieces.”

“This Jean-Luc sounds like a marvelous captain. Maybe I’ll bump into him at our next convention.” Kirk smiled his most charming smile. He knew now that this all powerful being was crazy. A Klingon on the Enterprise? Not damn likely. And Jean-Luc was probably also nothing more than a delusion of god-like proportions. Kirk rolled his shoulders and considered sitting down, but he was already at a disadvantage. “I believe it’s on Starbase 7 this year.”

“You’re not frightened, at all. You’re insolent, even cheeky.” Q tugged down his uniform. “But I like the gold braid. Pips are so dull.”

Kirk nearly rolled his eyes and groaned. A vain, spoiled god - was there any other kind?

Q suddenly nodded. “Yes, I agree. We need Mr. Spock down here. Give him a call.”

Kirk made sure not to look at the intercom. It was just out of reach. “He has duties on the bridge.”

“I bet he’d come running anyway.” Q laughed. “Go ahead. The cable will reach.”

Kirk pressed his lips together. While he wanted Spock down here, one plaything for Q was enough. “Torment me all you like. I can dance and sing, even quote Shakespeare, but let’s leave Mr. Spock out of it.”

“I’ve had enough of that English buffoon from Jean-Luc!” Q grumbled. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He snapped his fingers. Spock appeared instantly. Bafflement flickered across his face, but he took in the situation with a quick glance. He immediately put his hands on the shackles.

Kirk shook his head. “Don’t bother. It’s super strong god material.”

Q laughed. “Jimmy, you have panache. Mr. Spock - yes, I can pronounce your other name but why bother - I am Q. I found myself here by accident. Fortunately, your captain is so amusing that I haven’t left yet.”

“He meant unfortunately,” Kirk whispered to Spock.

Spock straightened his back. “You are trespassing on a Federation starship.”

Q sighed. “He’s even duller now than later.” He frowned at them both. “Are you two lovers?”

Kirk didn’t react. He even made sure his thoughts focused on tapioca pudding. Spock took two steps toward the throne. Q snapped his fingers. Kirk blinked and refused to make an outcry, but his blood ran hot, and his fists ached to lash out.

“I agree. The pigtails are a bit much.” Q snapped again. “The restraints will stay. Captain, I believe your Mr. Spock meant me bodily harm.”

Kirk didn’t doubt that at all. “He’s not going to be much fun with a gag in his mouth.”

“Au contraire, Vulcans are at their best gagged.” Q laughed. “What a dull race. They’d have died out ages ago if the Q hadn’t gifted them with the pon farr.”

“You’re taking credit for that?” Kirk had to admit that the universe was never dull. Not when it was full of creatures like Trelaine and now Q.

“Not me. The Q. Never mind. Mr. Spock is scheduled for another pon farr soon.” Q stared down at him. “His human half - bad blood - is going to wreck havoc with that seven year schedule that Q insisted on. Oh, well.”

Kirk wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not, but scoffing would be a very bad idea. “I’m sure Mr. Spock appreciates the warning. Tell me, Q, are you going to get bored soon and go home?”

Q shifted on his throne. “This seat isn’t as comfortable as it looked. Hang on.” He snapped, and Kirk sighed heavily. Some boredom might be nice about now. Spock yanked on his chains, but it was useless. Kirk caught Spock’s eye and made a gesture. Spock gave him a quick nod. Q reclined on a huge bed that took up more space than the cabin had. “That’s better.”

“You cheated,” Kirk said. “Can’t you work with what you’ve been given?”

“I accept no limitations.” Q smirked. “Pocket universes are frightfully easy. Now, where were we? Oh yes, Jean-Luc is incredibly single-minded when it comes to sex, or rather his lack of it, but I sense that you’re more flexible. Am I right?”

Kirk made sure his mouth didn’t fall open. “An all-powerful deity pops into my cabin and wants to discuss my sex life? I’ve seen it all now.”

“Not yet, but you will.” Q fluffed his pillow and sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

Kirk hated to even look after another snap, but Q was merely sitting on a chaise lounge. It was red, but unremarkable. His feet, however, were propped up on Spock’s hunched back. “Get your feet off my first officer!”

Q crossed his legs. “He makes a grand footstool. Back to you though. Command is lonely. Jean-Luc never gets laid, but you, you don’t seem quite so . . . stupid.”

“I thought you respected Jean-Luc as a captain.” Kirk latched onto that, not his sex life or his anger at the treatment of Spock.

“I wouldn’t go that far!” Q leaned forward. “He’s terribly inadequate!”

“But you care for him.” Kirk spread his hands as far as the shackles would let him. “You’ve done nothing but talk about him. Obsession for someone as powerful as you must be quite annoying.”

Q narrowed his eyes. “I believe I like you even less than him.”

Kirk poured on the charm now. "Perhaps it's more than caring. Could you love him? Love is a greater force than even you.”

“There’s nothing greater than Q. We are the end all and be all.” Q leaned back and grinned. “But I accept that challenge. Prove to me that love is more powerful than Q.”

Kirk hadn’t intended that, but he was up for it. As long as this petty god was talking, he wasn’t snapping people into oblivion. They always got around to people at some point. “I think better when I can pace. Remove these.” He held out his hands.

“Of course.” Q snapped his fingers, and the shackles were gone. Kirk rubbed his wrists, ignored Spock, and stepped to the other side of his cabin. Three steps, back and forth. Q laughed. “You were serious. My, my, you are amusing. What? No pleas for the release of your Vulcan friend?”

“He’s fine.” Kirk didn’t like it, but there was a larger issue here - getting rid of a brat, and Jean-Luc was the key. “I’ve traveled around this galaxy, and I’ve seen things that I didn’t believe at first and things I didn’t want to believe, but there’s one force that moves us all.”

“Gravity?” Q smirked.

“Love. I haven’t met a single race yet that didn’t feel it.”

“You haven’t met the Borg, but never mind - go ahead. Oh, and you’re not convincing me. This little ship has barely been anywhere!” Q laughed. He snapped.

Kirk controlled his flinch. What the hell? “Spock!”

“Your esteemed, um, officer is behind you.”

Kirk whirled. Spock was restrained to the wall - arms and legs spread to form an X. His gag was still in place. His dark eyes were calm, but he shivered slightly, and Kirk knew why. “His body temperature is dropping. Give him his shirts.”

“No. He can suffer while you strut and pontificate. It’ll be good for him.” Q yawned. “I’m almost as bored as you were.”

Kirk took his eyes off Spock and tried to focus. “Sure, you can snap your fingers and all kinds of fun things happen, but you can’t control love. It’s bigger than you, more powerful. It can change a world. Change a galaxy!”

Q shook his head. “I doubt it. Love is nothing but another emotion thrown about much too carelessly. Like hate. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Snap! Kirk stared down at the whip in his hand. Hatred raged inside him. Hate for the alien on the wall. Hate. It pulsed over him, leaving him almost breathless with the desire to hurt.

“Beat him. I insist.”

Kirk snapped the whip. He measured the distance off. This bastard deserved a beating. But. He took a huge breath of air. Something shuddered inside him, whispered his name, and he shook his head. No. No. No! Turning quickly, he lashed out at Q, and the whip vanished.

Q laughed and laughed. “Excellent performance. If I’d have turned the volume up one notch, you’d have beaten him bloody. Love? It’s nothing compared to the power of Q.”

Kirk refused to believe it, but his hands trembled. “What about your Jean-Luc? Don’t you love him?”

“He amuses me. Occasionally. Nothing more.” Q was so smug, so sure of himself.

“People do remarkable things for love. We find vaccines, build amazing ships, and create life - all for love. Does the Q do anything worthwhile with all its power? Or do you just play?” Kirk smiled. He could see the petulance on Q’s face. It might be working.

“Q has done marvelous things! I can’t think of any right off hand, but I know we have. We don’t play!”

Kirk turned to Spock. “Listen to the god. I tell you Spock, if I never meet another one, it’ll be too soon.”

Spock’s dark eyes smiled for him.

Q made a huffy sound. “You don’t have enough knowledge of this universe to present a coherent argument, and stuffing it all in your brain would kill you. Humans are so limited.”

“I bet Jean-Luc has potential.” Kirk smiled. He’d won and easily. “You should go check on him. He’s probably flown my ship into trouble.”

Q looked out the bulkhead for a long moment. “He is much more fun than you are.” He snapped his fingers, and Spock hit the floor. Kirk moved to him quickly, helping him up. Q laughed. “Love is for fools, which makes it perfect for you two. Jean-Luc isn’t as stupid as I thought.”

And he was gone with a snap.

Kirk wrapped Spock into an embrace and held on tight. “You okay?”

“I’m adequate.” Spock shivered. “He didn’t injure you?”

“No. He just talked too much.” Kirk pulled Spock towards the bunk. “Did you notice that we didn’t go to red alert?”

“He masked my departure.” Spock nodded. “And by now the second shift has arrived.”

Kirk thought that sounded likely. With the ship safe, his concern for Spock was paramount. “Let me warm you up.”

“Logical.” Spock pushed off his boots and got under the thermoblanket. Kirk joined him quickly, and they lay together in a loose embrace.

“Why are they always so bratty?” Kirk rubbed Spock’s cold hands. “A little maturity to go with all that power wouldn’t kill them.”

“I do not believe we have had a large enough sampling to make a determination. However, we can hope the next one is more mature.” Spock pulled him closer, and Kirk went gladly. Kirk sighed softly and relaxed. He ran his hands over all the Vulcan skin that he could reach. Their bond strummed lightly in response.

“It is likely that he was telling the truth about my pon farr,” Spock said softly. “He had no reason to lie.”

“I know.” Kirk wasn’t concerned. They were bonded, and it would be fine. Exhausting maybe, but fine. “I almost whipped you.”

Spock’s lips pressed together. “He was manipulating you, and you did not.”

“I thought I heard my name, and it gave me the strength to turn away.” Kirk didn’t like that he’d come so close to hurting his bondmate. The hatred, the rage, had been real. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.” Spock lightly traced his hand down Kirk’s face, stopping at the meld points. Kirk opened his mind and let Spock soothe him. Fear, hatred, and anger were pushed out as he bathed in the warmth and love. Spock kissed him. “Do not worry, Jim. We are uninjured.”

Kirk relaxed, and Spock let the link dissolve to a comfortable distance. “Warmer now?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Spock was always polite, even in bed, and it made Kirk smile frequently. Kirk pulled him on top, and they moved together, completely disrobing. One mind. One heart. One soul and one love that would bind them together for eternity. Kirk grinned. Spock murmured soft words in Vulcan, and their flesh burned hot. Hotter. Like a desert sandstorm, it roiled up fast and strong, sweeping over him, burying him.

“Jim,” Spock whispered.

“I know, Spock.” Kirk reached back and pulled at Spock’s thigh. The muscle was taut, strained. Spock moved faster, driving them both to the brink, and Kirk arched his back, desperate for even one more inch of skin inside him. Spock cried out wordlessly, and Kirk echoed it. Slowly, they collapsed down, and Spock curled around him. Kirk found his breath again, but there was nothing to say. He shut his eyes and knew that he was right - love was stronger than anything in the universe. Q was an idiot.

**********

“Come now, Mr. Spock, you didn’t think I’d leave right as the fun began?”

Spock melded quickly with his bondmate, forcing him into a deeper sleep. This was not something his captain could live with easily, and so he wouldn’t. “I did not concern myself with you, only him.”

“I can certainly see that. It was a pretty performance.” Q smiled. “So, do you follow his philosophy that love is the greatest force in this galaxy?”

Spock hesitated. He had to choose his words carefully. “I believe that a being such as yourself has no true ability to understand what love can or can not do. A discussion is not possible if you are not cognizant of the facts.”

Q frowned. “I believe I’ve been insulted. Well, this was a happy accident, but I believe I’ll pop in on Jean-Luc now.”

Spock simply stared. There was nothing to say to that, and he would not put on a show - again - for the benefit of this being.

“When I see you on Romulus, mon ami, we’ll discuss this captain of yours further.” Q was gone again in a flash of light.

Spock sank down on the bunk again and pulled the blanket higher. He refused to speculate about his future. It would come in its own time.

“I love you, Spock,” Jim murmured.

Spock knew that. He had always known it, and no matter what time held for them, the love would remain. Powerful, indeed.

********  
End  



End file.
